


Back To Us

by endlessnight



Series: A Spiral of Royal Sins [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, a bit of angst, alternative universe, domestic IwaOi, iwa-chan is a cutie, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi apartment, sharing a flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever it is, thank you.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s your birthday, you deserve it. Now go!” he insisted, adding those three words only when he heard the bathroom door close after Oikawa, “I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Us

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday oikawa u piece of shit  
> nothing could bring me back to writing something for MONTHS but now here i am, trying this thing out, i hope it doesn't suck too much  
> (I did the angst part, i'm sorry, everything i touch turns to angst)

It had been a while since the last time it happened. He had to admit, he was pretty nervous. It wasn’t like him to feel this way towards the mess of limbs that was snoring scrambled all across their kind sized bed, honestly he never thought he would feel that way again. Since they were little they’d always been together. Not together as in a couple, sure, it took a while to realize and accept that, but Iwaizumi never lost sight of his best friend, who became his lover for good. Did he ever take the time to pour his heart into something and make him realize? Did Iwaizumi ever write something down and have Oikawa read it and tearing up a little because of how romantic he could be? No, it never occurred to him that maybe Oikawa would appreciate something like that. He was the type indeed, to love tear jerking letters and birthday cards. And that was the main problem: Oikawa’s birthday was coming up.

Iwaizumi sighed. They’d been so busy in the last couple of months: exams, their graduation awaiting in the corner and of course, the most frightening thought of them all, what to do when university would be over. Would they have to face that fear of deciding their paths and have to go through the ‘we have to separate’ hell again? It happened after high school as well, it never stops happening for them. No, Iwaizumi knew they’d never get separated for something so simple, he just knew there was a way for them to stay together and walk down their paths hand in hand, like it always had been. He wanted to convey those feelings into some kind of birthday gift or letter, but he wasn’t too good with words. Oikawa knew that, and never expected from him romantic poetry and so on. But Iwaizumi felt like he owed him. For always being there and never showing him just how scared he was, for the same reasons. Future is always scary when they try to tear you apart every couple of years.

Not to mention, those weren’t the only problems they had to face in the last couple of months: stress had a negative effect on Oikawa, it’d always been like this, but Iwaizumi wasn’t expecting him to react so badly to those last exams before graduation. Oikawa needed some sort of constant physical activity to de-stress, but going to the gym wasn’t enough. He clung onto Iwaizumi every night, getting more ferocious as time passed, always needing more, wanting more from him. It was never a problem for Iwaizumi, he’d dealt with Oikawa’s never ending passion for years, but his requests went a little too far. Something broke between them. Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore, and asked Oikawa to sleep in different beds when he was feeling too stressed(that equaled too horny and nervous and needy altogether, which wasn’t good) and taking it all out on Iwaizumi while in bed. Truth was: the last time they did it, Oikawa went too far and didn’t listen when Iwaizumi shouted their safe word. That was it, they hadn’t been touching each other in about a month.

Iwaizumi was sure Oikawa didn’t hate him for that space he built between them, Oikawa himself agreed to it, but he wanted to also make sure that Oikawa remember just how much he needed him in his life, for better or for worse. He wasn’t going anywhere. It was time to make up for their distance and remind Oikawa that he still wanted him, even after that, he’d always want him.

 _But how am I gonna… I don’t know what to write… I don’t know, for a present…_ Iwaizumi let his mind wander for a couple of minutes before he heard Oikawa wake up. _Okay, no time for that, time for cuddles_ he almost said out loud, visibly blushing at the realization. He’d never say something so cheesy, let alone to Oikawa. But he missed Oikawa so much at that point he wasn’t so surprised of those words. He headed to their bedroom, the vision of Oikawa with his bed hair and sleepy eyes leaving him breathless for a second.

“Morning” he spit out, catching his breath a moment after. He was worried he sounded too cold but Oikawa smiled in response, making him forget right away.

“What were you doing up so early, Iwa-chan?”

Oh, how he missed hearing that sleepy voice say his name. They hadn’t slept together in a week, Iwaizumi always landing on the couch after a busy day, never taking up the courage to join him in their bed to even cuddle a little. He was doing it only now because of Oikawa’s birthday coming up the day after. And because he’d missed him too much.

“I, uh.. I woke up because of the damn birds”

Oikawa laughed, loudly. It made Iwaizumi’s heart ache, like it was being  stabbed not once, but ten times.

“What did they do? Poor birds, they need to sing when the sun is rising, you know that’s not annoying but kinda cute”

“yeah but why do they need to be so loud? Like “oh god here’s that shining giant ball in the sky again, I need to SCREAM!!!” I don’t get that and never will”

“Iwa-chan you are a grumpy old man. So cute” Oikawa just said, sitting up on the sheets and running a hand through his messy hair.

“I am everything but cute. Or an old man” Iwaizumi mumbled, getting closer to the bed and never interrupting eye contact with his boyfriend. That was their most relaxed conversation they’d had in months, he was going to cherish it until the very last second of it.

“Yeah sure” Oikawa’s voice was just a whisper by then, he reached out with his hand and was finally able to touch Iwaizumi for the first time, he slid his hand up and down on Iwaizumi’s thigh waiting for him to come a little closer, challenging him with his look.

“It’s still early, wanna join me?” Oikawa asked, not a smirk on his face, not a single hint of malice in his words, just a simple question that made Iwaizumi smile in response, and the weight on his shoulders fell to the ground.

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa on his back, he knew his lover was restraining himself not to force Iwaizumi to do anything, but right now the one who truly wanted something wasn’t Oikawa alone. Iwaizumi was leaning on Oikawa, staring at him with lust; he opened his lips and closed them a couple of times before actually doing anything. Oikawa was enjoying the view and their first physical contact in weeks.

Iwaizumi finally broke the silence and whispered “I miss you” before gently kissing Oikawa on the lips.

“I missed you too” Oikawa said when their lips parted, “but you’re here, aren’t you”.

“I’m not going anywhere”.

 

-

“Ahhh- I’m so tired” Oikawa took a step into their apartment, stretching his arms in the air before taking off his shoes. “I’m home” he added, with a bright smile on his visibly exhausted face.

“Welcome back” Iwaizumi echoed him, eyeing his figure as he walked across the apartment, headed straight to the bathroom, already loosening his tie and unbuttoning the white shirt underneath it.

Oikawa didn’t even notice what his boyfriend was up to, in the kitchen, too busy undressing himself to run into the shower and wash away his complaints of the day.

“So how was your day?” Iwaizumi asked, the smile on his face never fading away.

“It was… what it was” Oikawa sighed, “I hate that I had to attend this graduation just because my professor wants me to take notes about how it’s gonna be when I graduate too, in a few months. It was boring, my elaborate isn’t even born yet but it’s already more interesting than that, Iwa-chan! Can you believe it?”

“Ah, I’m sorry about that” Iwaizumi distractedly replied while working with both hands on the counter.

“Hey what are you doing there?” Oikawa finally asked, standing still in front of the bathroom door half undressed. Luckily Iwaizumi was covering everything up with his broad shoulders and back so Oikawa couldn’t see a thing of what was happening with knives and rice everywhere on the messy counter.

“It’s nothing, go take a shower, I can smell your royal scent even from here” Iwaizumi laughed, tilting his head just a little to see his reaction. Oikawa was smiling too, whole heartedly.

“Whatever it is, thank you.”

“Hey, it’s your birthday, you deserve it. Now go!” he insisted, adding those three words only when he heard the bathroom door close after Oikawa, “I love you.”

 

 

“Soooo Iwa-chan, what did you make me for dinner? A Birthday Cake where you can come out covered in whipped cream and I can do all sorts of things to you because it’s my bir-“

“Hey calm down, you demon” Iwaizumi shushed him with a finger on his lips. Oikawa had cornered him, Iwaizumi’s back pressed against the fridge, and finally he could catch a glimpse of what Iwaizumi had been cooking all afternoon.

“You made sushi!” he sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yeah, you know” he didn’t want to blush but he couldn’t help it, for some reason, “with the load of stuff you bought me for my birthday I thought I could use some of it… And the sushi making set looked promising, so I thought I’d give it try. I hope it’s good though”

“Of course it is, Iwa-chan”

Iwaizumi could never grow tired of that smile on Oikawa’s lips. Sometimes it was more like a grin, but that day it certainly was different, it wasn’t Iwaizumi imagining things. He hadn’t seen him that happy in a while.

“Shall we eat then?”

They sat down on the cushions, ate and chatted for a while like everything was back to normal again; the sushi wasn’t too great but it was okay for being first time homemade sushi from Iwaizumi, and stating it out loud made Oikawa giggle and Iwaizumi want to punch him in the face –“but I won’t do that, just because it’s your birthday” he said-.

The apartment was filled with laughter and Oikawa’s never ending chatter about his terrible and tedious day at university, sliding here and there into the conversation a few “I wanted to be with you instead”, that made Iwaizumi’s stomach tremble and his hunger was gone in just a few bites. He was surprised in himself for being so nervous, was it because of the dessert he’d also made? Was it because he was nervous of how Oikawa was going to be on their first night _together_ in a while?

“Ahh- I’m so full!”

Iwaizumi sighed, lost in contemplating Oikawa’s messy hair, after the shower he didn’t even dry it out and now it was kind of going everywhere –which was so not him-. “I hope you still got space for dessert.”

“Of course I do! You know me, Iwa-chan!”

 _Indeed_ , he thought, standing up and heading to the hidden treasure in the fridge.

“Look, this was my first time cooking this too, so don’t complain if it’s not the best one you’ve ever eaten or something” Iwaizumi took a deep breath before the big reveal.

“You…” Oikawa stood up at the sudden realization.

“It’s milk bread! Iwa-chan _! My Iwa-chan made me milk_ _bread_!!” He was almost shouting. Filled with surprise and literally ecstatic, he jumped all the way to Iwaizumi and wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders, closing the distance between them in a split of a second.

Iwaizumi almost dropped the milk bread to the floor at the sudden contact. Oikawa’s lips were all over his, his tongue already pushing on Iwaizumi to get a taste of him as well. Iwaizumi granted permission immediately, as Oikawa started walking and cornered his lover once again, this time his back was against the wall.

“I’d forgotten how you taste, almost” Oikawa whispered in between deep kisses.

“I’d forgotten how much of a savage you are when you’re horny” Iwaizumi giggled, but it was okay, teasing him about that, since everything was back to normal between them. And Oikawa knew he could get anything he wanted from Iwaizumi, that night.

Oikawa’s tongue was sliding on Iwaizumi, his hands pressed against the wall creating a cage Iwaizumi could not exit.

“I need… You…” Oikawa was breathing loudly onto Iwaizumi’s ear, starting to push his hips forward with shaky legs, making Iwaizumi feel the hard on pressed against his own.

“Ahh- Tooru..” Iwaizumi moaned at the friction, careful not to crash the milk bread he was still holding in his fingers.

“Don’t call me like that-“

There was a light note of disappointment and uncertainty in Oikawa’s voice now, like he was afraid of being rejected again…?

“Don’t- please, Hajime, I need—“

“Hey” Iwaizumi stopped him immediately, pushing Oikawa’s head gently against his shoulder so that he could rest his forehead there –and see just how hard Iwaizumi was too-,

“I’m not saying no, you idiot. I just… Can—can I put down the milk bread for a second? We can eat it later if I didn’t crash it in the meantime…”

Oikawa burst out laughing.

“You’re an idiot” Iwaizumi stated.

“That’s my line, Iwa-chan!”

“No it’s not.”

“I still want the milk bread though”

“You can have it. If you still got strength to walk to the kitchen and eat it after what I’m going to do to you…”

Oikawa laughed, genuinely relieved and so happy he could feel his cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

“Hey…” Iwaizumi took a deep breath. He was going to say it and mean it while he could hear him, this time. “I love you. Happy birthday.”

“I love you too, Hajime…”

They truly were back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SMUT WILL BE BACK  
> S O O N


End file.
